


Lurking In The Shadows

by Coollio



Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad with a Happy Ending, Science Experiments, Sexual Experimentation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coollio/pseuds/Coollio
Summary: After Randall is banished from the human world he thought things couldn't get worse. He thought wrong.





	Lurking In The Shadows

Randall has come to realise he does not always make the best choices. His latest of bad choices is walking through the woods with a concussion. After getting chased out of a house while being hit with a shovel over the head can you blame him for running towards the only space where he hadn't seen humans in his sight. Now he is still running through the woods from the hunters that are chasing him because they want the rare scales from the purple alligator. Randall may not make the best decisions but at least he is not as clueless as the humans. He looks around since its dark there is not much to see except silhouettes of trees. But he comes across a hollow tree and crawls in the hole of the trunk to use a shelter for tonight. After a lot of tossing and turning he finally allows sleep to take him. Snap. Randall is startled awake he looks outside of the hole and sees nothing so he figures he couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour. "Damn" he curses to himself. He tries to crawl out of the hole as quietly as possible. As soon as he shimmies his last leg out of the hole in the trunk he hears a click and feels a net thrown over him and a pinch in his leg. He looks around and sees men dressed in all black emerge from the bushes around him. He thinks about how they found him here so confused for all of two seconds then all you can think about is how tired he is he hears one of the humans mutter something but he's too tired to really focus on their words. Next thing he thinks he feels are the humans hands but he's unsure whatever tranquilizer they hit him with only made him feel sluggish and tired but not enough for him to pass out. All I can do is lay there well then drag him through the woods. 'How am I going to get out of this OK Randall think you are one of the smartest monsters and your school just think.' He starts to try and move his legs and arms but they're moving too slow and before he realizes it one of the humans kicks him in a side. "Stupid beast quit squirming!" A short and broad hunter shouts then shouts at the tallest hunter "James help me out the drugs are starting to wear off!" James just grunts in agreement and helps his shorter partner in securing the animal and tying the net tighter. Randall grunts and makes pitiful noises of protests as the taller hunter he now knows as James and the shorter one tighten the ropes. Everything hurts all Randall can think about is the ropes burning and getting tighter. Before he knows it the hunters are picking him up and putting him in a large metal box in the back of a truck. He still cant move so he just lays there and thinks about the ways to escape. James and the short bastard close the cage and walk to the front of the truck. Randall can hear the car start and feel it start to move. The drugs are starting to wear off and he still cant move but he is more aware of his surroundings and he can see the light from sunrise coming through a hole in the box. He tries to focus on the hunters conversation. "So captain where are we taking the animal?" A voice says one he can only guess is james. The "captain" Randall guesses is the short bastard says in a rather unpleasant tone " That's for me to know abd you to mind your business. Just sit back and wait for your money." After that Randall doesn't hear anything else except a few other cars go by. He focuses I'm trying to move but he just can't. A few more hours in the small box now all he can focus on is the heat. All he can do is sit there and hope he doesn't pass out. Randall hears the truck stop and the captain tell james to check one him. Randall meets James's eye with an ugly glare. And he keeps glaring at James until James yells to the captain "I don't think the drugs are working!" He hears the captain curse then jog to the back of the truck and sees the captain look in the back of his cage. "Well shit. Ok hit him with two more doses that should make him pass out." Randall looks mortified he still can move and they are gonna give him more sedatives. He starts to panic as the weight of the situation sinks in. But all he can do is sit there and panic I stand opens a small hatch on the front of the door and shoots two more tranquilizers Randall feels two more pinches in his side and passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here its kinda dark but it has a happy ending.


End file.
